The disclosure relates to methods and systems for announcing autonomous maneuvers in an autonomous vehicle.
Driver assistance systems such as, for example, adaptive cruise control and automated lane change systems have been successfully deployed to the market to increase driver comfort and safety. As these driver assistance systems progress in sophistication, less driver interaction may be required. In some cases, the driver assistance systems may provide an autonomous driving mode for portions of a trip. Autonomous driving mode enables the vehicle to perform autonomous maneuvers without requiring a driver to steer, accelerate, or decelerate. Accordingly, the role of the driver has changed from that of an active driver to that of a passenger, for at least some portion of the trip. Drivers and passengers need to develop trust in autonomous vehicles. Thus, there is a need for drivers to be notified before autonomous maneuvers are performed by autonomous vehicles.